Talk:Hundred Blades
Is this named "Hundred Blades" or "100 Blades"? The icons in the media kit from guildwars.com had it as "100 Blades" so that's how I named the uploaded image. MartinLightbringer(CS) 23:08, 2 Jul 2005 (EST) I'm sure when I've seen it used it's called "Hundred Blades". 00:06, 3 Jul 2005 (EST) I have it on my warrior.. It's definitely called "Hundred Blades." It would be cool to rename the file and the link. Thanks. --Karlos 05:20, 3 Jul 2005 (EST) Spoilers I believe this skill's information page should probably have the spoilers disclaimer at the top. I realise that Undead Prince Rurik isn't an important plot aspect but I think the disclaimer should be added for two reasons. The first is for people reading up about skills early in their time playing Guild Wars that may have not gotten to the point that Prince Rurik has died yet. The second reason is for those that are aware of his demise but do not know about his Undead resurrection. I mean, you only learn about it at the end of Thunderhead Keep, and even then only the truly observant will see it as Prince Rurik and not just some random Undead minion with an FDS. :Looks like that last paragraph could use a spoiler tag too, lol.--marcopolo47 22:25, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Anyway, I didn't want to add anything myself incase too many people disagreed on the suggestion of adding the disclaimer to the article...hence my post here in the discussion. --Acca 09:57, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :I don't see a problem with adding to the top of the page, if no one says otherwise in the next day or so, why don't you add it. --Rainith 18:04, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::I went ahead and added it in; I suppose if someone has a problem with it they will just remove it. --Acca 12:31, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::: See also GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Overuse of Spoiler tags. --JoDiamonds 08:31, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Related Skills Only including Triple Chop and Dual Shot in the related skills section seemed odd, so I filled the related skills section with all multi-hit and / or multi-target attack skills. -- Gordon Ecker 01:16, 21 July 2006 (CDT) : I'm going to move Death Blossom to "Attacks that hit multiple times" as it only makes two attacks against one target. The damage is due to the skill effect and not attacking several foes at once. If sun and moon slash is there, shouldn't dual shot be there too? StatMan 01:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) :No? I don't see how they are related at all. Sun and Moon funtions the same as Hundred Blades because it "swings twice", thus is often used for building up Adrenaline. Dual Shot though...not used for building adrenaline...and doesn't use a sword in any case. I can see the argument but the skill is far too distant, both in usage and application, for it to be a "related skill", imho. Entropy 01:55, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Having one similar characteristic but being otherwise very disparate isn't usually of use to people. If you really want, you could make a quick reference for attack skills that hit multiple times, maybe. --Fyren 01:57, 5 January 2007 (CST) When it says it works well with apply poison, is whirwind attack just as effective? Aquisition I did mean to revert the Factions Aquisition at the bottom. The sole reason the Prophecies Aquisition is at the bottom is not to show the spoiler at the top of the page where the normal aquisition is, hence it says "(Spoiler, see bottom)". The Factions Aquisition at the bottom of the page is just redundant information already found at the top. -Gares 20:45, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Bleh, I didn't even look up there. This is a screwed up way to format things even if we're trying to "protect" against spoilers. --68.142.14.80 20:52, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::I do like that in the normal aquisition section (at top), it gives the user the option to see what boss carries it, yet still tells the location. The title at the bottom probably gave the anon the impression that a factions one should be placed down there as well. Anyways, I'll leave it up to you or another user now. I can't touch it, GW:1RV ;) -Gares 21:10, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Scroll down Rurik Use that? — Skuld 04:43, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Capping Dont know why its listed that u can cap off those demons on the hero quest in cantha. Tried capping it and no luck. will remove it. JRyan Triggering SS/Empathy Last I checked, Hundred Blades only triggered SS and Empathy once. Those hexes see Hundred Blades as a single monolithic attack. Can anyone confirm this now? ~'Seef II' 02:59, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::YA it does trigger the effects. I tried in AB, I almost died-X H K :::I was under the impression that multiple-strike attacks, such as Barrage, only trigger SS once, but it will trigger Insidious Parasite for each hit. The issue is whether the hex triggers on attack or when an action is performed. RossMM 16:51, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::Hundred Blades sucks now that there is no evade. Sun and Moon Slash totally pwns this. Xeones :::::To be fair though, Hundred Blades could still have its place in pve. 6 hits if you are next to 3 guys--something Sun and Moon can't do. I'd still never run it though. Pluto 04:38, 24 February 2007 (CST) Leave the LAME tags OFF of the main article, thank you very much! --Phydeaux 16:16, 8 April 2007 (CDT) HB isn't at all lame. Many Sword PvE Warriors use it for the Quick Addren and how is strikes multiple targets. I still like GB so I don't know if my opinion is viable though lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:17, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Who the hell put the lame tag on this? someone remove it cause this is one of the better warrior sword skills, and can max the adrenaline on all your skills, works especially well when farming.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 17:32, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Spoiler The fact that there is a boss in the mission with this is not a spoiler. Without that info, what kind of decision is a person who wants the elite supposed to be making about the spoiler? With the info, you can know "I haven't been there yet" or "I've been there so I must already know the 'spoiler.'" --Fyren 02:07, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :Isn't the point that it's the identity of the boss that is a potential spoiler, not that the elite is there? Personally I think the way that it's presented now is best, as people can avoid the shocking (well, maybe) revelation whilst still bringing along a Signet of Capture should they want the skill. RossMM 06:10, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Perhaps we could make a Link that just says Spoiler Boss and redirects to the page with said Boss. Hogie 17:29, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Or maybe have a drop down list or something for spoilers. That way the wiki won't have to be cluttered up with more pages than it needs and spoilers can still be invisible to the unwanting eyes of the people obsessed with the storyline. :P [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 19:54, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Who honestly doesn't know the 3 endings already? Everyone knows that ______ _____ is brought back from the dead, ______ ________ is the lich, you beat _____, and ______ becomes the _______ __ _____ (fill in blanks :P)--Gimmethegepgun 20:13, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I did not know it it until completing the campaigns (though I suspected to have to fight the mentioned characters in the final missions). My girlfriend does not know either - and does not want to learn it until she completes the campaigns. And there are really many people out there, who just buy the game in the store, but unfortunately, people like you are too close-minded to realize that you are NOT the standard to which we are all longing to. Jorx 11:07, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Possible Improvement Personally, I think this skill is in dire need of a buff. The only reason the skill is elite is because people in the very early game were using it with devastating effects on IWEP mesmers, but with all the new skills (particularly anti-melee and powerful heals) that have been added since then, this skill has become rather underpowered. Without bonus damage or unblockability, hitting a target twice is usually not very helpful for a sword warrior, and as for building adrenaline, you could do the same job plus a ton of bonus damage using Cyclone Axe and Triple Chop. In order to make this skill worthy of its elite status, I think it should have the functionality changed to something more similar to the skill's name and a weaker version of the skill Impossible Odds. (Attribute: Swordsmanship) (Energy cost: 5) (Recharge: 15) (Skill Type: Skill) Effect: For 2...4...5 seconds, your sword attacks strike all foes adjacent to your target. When this skill ends, you lose all adrenaline. Narhiril 03:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I disagree. When you look at this skill, it is pretty sucky alone, but combine it with a conjure, or splinter weapon, it is pretty good. Its like barrage. Barrage isn't that great alone. The only buff I could see is if it attacked all adjacent foes, instead of adjacent to target foe.Gorbachev116 02:10, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Besides which, would any warrior really use their elite slot for a skill that let's them use a scythe one third of the time? Ezekiel [Talk] 12:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Good point. Thats why making it adjacent to yourself would be better.Gorbachev116 14:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That sounds fine to me, it's just one of those tiny buffs that would make it slightly better, but not overpowered. That said, because it's such a minor buff I don't think they'd do it anytime soon. Ezekiel [Talk] 00:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Compare to Sun and Moon Slash this elite is far worse spike-wise except for the fact that it is energy based instead of adrenal based (and is therefore more likely to be shut down by general warrior counters or a miss just before the use of this skill during a spike) - changing this skill to adjacent makes this a fairly useable skill, it's like a double cyclone axe without the damage boost, but because of other boosts this could end up being stronger than Triple Chop. Still I would prefer if they made this an unblockable attack so we'd see some variation in PvP sword warriors. Besides it doesn't overpower this skill compared to sun and moon slash nor does it overpower this skill for PvE use. (on the other hand this buff might not be enough to make it usefull in PvP and PvE will always have Dragon Slah) Shai Meliamne 22:14, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Whirlwind Attack I say it's related, as it's a melee attack skill that hits multiple enemies at once and is good at building (or regaining) adrenaline. Basically the same thing this is, except this attacks again instead of giving bonus damage, and this is energy --Gimmethegepgun 17:59, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Whirlwind acts like Cyclone Axe. HB doesn't. One hits twice, one doesn't. One is Adrenaline, the other isn't. One is Elite, the other is PvE-only Sunspear. They do not essentially serve the same purpose or are interchangeable because HB is limited to Swords-only and you should never use it anymore anyways - Whirlwind wtfpwns it for Adrenal gain and other effects. You could put them both on the same skillbar, sure, but then you should really just run Axes... (T/ ) 18:02, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Or you can be gud like me, and use Cripslash cuz it wins PvE! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 18:04, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Whirlwind attack, Cyclone axe, and triple chop are all pretty similar, its RELATED skills, not IDENTICAL skills. In any case, the AoE effect is more related than the double attack. I really believe other AoE melee attacks are related, and will add them as such. ESPECIALLY triple chop, which is identical except double-attack. Entrea Sumatae 00:40, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Then we'd have to add every scythe attack 'cause they hit more than one--Darksyde Never Again 07:20, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's different, that's not part of that skill but of the weapon. Whirlwind attack and 100 blades both allow the user to hit multiple targets with one attack. That's should be related enough because they're used for the same thing. --Blue.rellik 07:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Wthbbqhax? Seriously, whats the point of putting the spoiler tab at the bottom if it states the particular boss earlier in trivia? :Because it doesn't say the boss that you can cap it from, only that Prince Rurik uses it in Pre-Searing. Just because the trivia for Earthshaker says that Devona used the elite skill in pre-searing, doesn't necessarily mean that you can capture it from her.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Can be captured in Eye of the north? Elite skills list says that this can be capped in EotN, anyone can confirm and add it to here? :ORLY? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:45, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm guessing it might be one of the charr warrior sword bosses. Blue.rellik 11:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) It says that Hundred Blades can be captured from Justiciar Thommis in Slavers' Exile, but that is incorrect. Justicar Tomas is a boss-like creature in Slaver's Exile, and therefore cannot be the target of a capture signet due to him not being a true boss. War Lord Bob 4:30, 27 March 2008 (CST) Sharpen Daggers - Malicious Strike combo If you want to spam close range AoE bleeding, why not. I don't see good enough reason to remove that note for now. J Striker 07:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Because it's bad? Look. 07:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Update With the new update, and the aoe non armor ignoring damage (kinda weak on high-end enemies)per hit, Hundred blade could be fun if used with Whirling Attack.Light out 03:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Hundred Blades, Splinter Weapon, Whirlwind Attack, Sun and Moon... Might replace my DSlash. :P (T/ ) 05:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure it doesn't work with any of those except Sun and Moon Slash. (T/ ) 05:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::But the AoE caused would be nice. King Neoterikos 05:17, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Why wouldn't it work with Whirlwind Attack? Also, throw Splinter onto Rit hero and use Twin Moon Sweep --Gimmethegepgun 05:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hoondred Blaedz is bugged...see how I can hit the "In the Area" target when using Whirlwind Attack? >.> This may well be a buff for Splinter... (T/ ) 06:58, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Is it another one of those "adjacent to target of attack" rather than "adjacent to user of attack" things? King Neoterikos 07:02, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::I just tested this out, I also hit the area target, let me check with which damage.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 07:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::This skill is actually pretty fun now, with Whirlwind Attack and Splinter Weapon it can do great damage I was doing over 90 dps with the Master of Damage Tenetke Mekko 10:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) This skill is good in PvE, no doubt about it; however, I was thinking this could be great in PvP as well. Add a conjure/SoH and this is another +~25 damage with the addition of dealing major AoE damage. Just using Sun and Moon Slash would be a spike lol...Shai Meliamne 22:14, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Can anyone test this with Mark of Pain, I don't have Hundred Blades unlocked? I realize that the damage done by Hundred Blades is non-descript, but it's worth a try? Ariena 22:23, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :: Does it stack with Barbs?--Xaerth 22:29, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::The extra damage should work with both MoP and Barbs, as it is slashing damage under the full description. - ' Ad Victoriam' 05:11, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Bizarre. The AoE damage indeed triggers Barbs and MoP. My ele with 0 Swords was dealing ~ 85 DPS, by autoattacking the MoD (Mark of Pain on both of the Dummies :) ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:04, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I tried out :::::on Master of Damage. Constant dps of ~99, with spikes of over 200. 22:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nuuuuuu they murdered my MoR/Hundred Blades build! That was my grand achievement of E/Wness! Oh well. Guess I'm gonna go back to VIM! or something. Although, why must they keep changing skills that have been one way forever? Qing Guang 22:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) heeyo...r16 splinter wep, r16 hundred blades, r16 curses mark of pain, r10 whirlwind attack, r10 im the strongest, r10 by urals hammer..ohhyeeeeee sweeeeet can sum1 post a pic about this vs 30 HM raptors?X)))) -- 15:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :I could do the hundred blades, whirlwind , strongest, and urals but I couldnt do the mark of pain or splinter sorry. So I decided to use barbs and see if it made a difference Tenetke Mekko 16:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) umm well...with 2 heros, u can do it:PP -- 16:23, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::True, but I am what you might call lazy. Did some more testing and it is easy to maintain over 100 dps with the master of pain damage. That doesn't really give an accurate account of this skill. I took it into some places with mobs and it can take them down really quick. The damage adds up fast, with the triple necro vanquish setup this thing eats through areas. Tenetke Mekko 16:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) mmkey, btw imo this change would've been funnier:PP :10 e, 12 recharge"Elite Sword Attack. You strike target foe and all adjacent foes for +1...13 dmg once for each adjacent foe." ie it would hit more for each adjacent foe rather than hit for more dmg...ehh raptorfarm ehhe:P nvm still funny skill tho -- 17:39, 14 December 2008 (UTC) For Players in PvE: For Heroes: Bring Dark Fury+Order of Pain, Great Dwarf Weapon, Strength of Honor, Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Barbs+Mark of Pain, etc. and you're rolling through everything. Hundred Blades is like Ignite Arrows (which is like Splinter Weapon, which is awesome XD), and Sun and Moon Slash, when combined with "FGJ!" and Dark Fury, recharges itself and any other adrenal skills completely when it's used. It's good that they didn't make it last its duration, but I have a feeling they'll have to nerf it, anyway. +15 damage but a duration equal to its recharge would balance it in PvP, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :You don't need Dark Fury, OoP, SoH nor Barbs really; just 4 Warriors (HB, To the Limit and Whirlwind) and a lot of MoP (N/Me with AEcho, co-ordinate targets). Ball up, TTL->WWA->/laugh --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) sv wouldnt hit more times imo coz of this coz it triggers on attacks / spells used not vs packets of damage dealed..sy for not logging in ima lazy -- 17:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I've just been testing HB with Whilrwind Attack on the isle of the nameless. It seems that HB somehow extends the range of WA. Normal WA only hits the three middle targets, but under HB I was also able to hit the lower nearby target as well. This can be seen in the image where I have gained an extra point of energy from my zealous weapon. . Testing with mark of pain and splinter weapon pretty much fills the width of the screen with extra numbers which make it very hard to tell whats coming from what. Edit: I just tested HB+WA+EBSoH+By Urals Hammer. At 14 Swordsmanship, HB does +24, EDSoH (lvl 4) + BUH (lvl 7) stack on top of that bonus damage giving a phenomenal +44 AoE damage, which due to the bug extends out to nearby range. With MoP and Splinter weapon this is scary AOE damage. Edit again: I was pushing 120 dps against Master of Damage. With maxed levels in the titles obviously this will be pretty high =P --BeeD 22:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Mobs Destroyers of Flesh are nuts now. Blinding and blocking doesn't stop them... That skill will hit, no matter what. King Neoterikos 23:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Anyone tried killing spoiler boss yet? Cress Arvein 23:25, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, normal mode he isn't too hard (as expected) if you kill everything around him. Then again, it was on my paragon who had TNTF and WY. So, that really doesn't count. King Neoterikos 23:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::He's still quite manageable once you get him alone. Some other tests that need to be done: Spoil Victor and Pain Inverter. :) (T/ ) 11:21, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I been fighting Destroyers of Flesh all day long, and with just rank 5 Inverter, they been they 2-shotting themselves (and that's not even counting when they use S&M-slash). It's ridiculous. On the other hand I couldn't figure out any way to lessen their actual damage when more than one shows up so I ended up team-wiping the first time in a looooong time on project G.O.L.E.M. ...blinding & weakening them didn't help at all :p --'ilr' (16,Dec.'08) :::::Union and SoA? (T/ ) 04:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Sad comment... ...but it should be 15-22 not 10-22, who's with me? -->Suicidal Tendencie 23:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :You really, honestly think this needs a buff? It may be only a slight buff...but still...--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::That would be a nerf, believe it or not. 03:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::15-22 would mean less damage at >12 swordsmanship. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:30, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::You never know, Anet could be all like 15..22..60--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Needs a bit shorter duration, if you ask me--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Tbh, I'd be happier if they reduced the damage to 5...14 and made the duration last its recharge. That could balance it in PvP, and buff it in PvE. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:15, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually I was thinking of this. Told you I was being sad, there. -->Suicidal Tendencie 09:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::We know. The math just doesn't work out that way. 09:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nerf? You mean at high attribute levels because the damage dealt is rising slower? If not you lost me there. :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:06, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::15-22 would raise the damage with lower attribute investment but would lower the max damage because of a slower increase. Essentially it would buff the skill so long as you had an attrib of 10 or less, roughly the same for 11-13, nerf for 14+. (give or take rounding) Ezekiel [Talk] 04:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Problem in EotN I was just looking at Warrior Elites and this one shows up under the EotN section, but has no boss listed in that campaign. Is it really in EotN or is that an error on the page? --Kycoo7 06:46, 5 January 2009 :That might be left over from when Justiciar Thommis was labeled as a boss to capture from. (He's not actually, instead he's a Boss-like foe but it took a bit to figure it out). I don't know offhand of any capture locations for it in eotn. Ezekiel [Talk] 15:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC)